Revenge Killing
by Pandora's Dark Box
Summary: Stefan and Elena had the bad idea to kidnap and torture Elijah's girlfriend. This is a second person narrative and a one shot. Elijah x Reader (One Shot)


**Hi, hello, bonjour :)**

 **This is a one shot**

 **Please, let me know if you liked it :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Where is she?" Elijah asked, out of breath, as he entered one of the living room of the manor.

"We don't know," Rebekah told him with a worried look.

"She's not answering her phone," Klaus said as he joined them. "I'm gonna kill them," he then mumbled. "I'm gonna kill them all" he shouted.

"Calm down, brother, we don't know what happened," Elijah said.

"The Salvatores happened, I'm sure," Rebekah told them.

"It can't be," Klaus shook his head. "I got rid of Damon."

"What did you do, Niklaus?" Elijah asked with a threatening tone.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I merely suggested he leaves town for as long as forever."

"You compelled him?" Elijah asked, angry.

"What did you expect me to do?" Klaus answered with the same tone. "He's been an inconvenience from the very start!"

"What did you expect them to do, brother? Not retaliate?" Elijah shouted.

"Enough!" Rebekah stopped them. "Both of you, enough! We're not gonna get her back by yelling at each other!"

"And what do you suggest we do sister?"

"They take our friend, we take theirs. If we bring the witch here, she'll tell us where Y/N is."

"She won't be able to say she doesn't know with a locator spell," Klaus nodded.

"Let's go."

You had never imagined you would ever be tortured by Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. You actually thought he liked you. You would chuckled at that if you weren't in the worst pain you had ever been in.

"Where is he, Y/N?" Elena asked again after Stefan removed the gag that he had previously soaked in vervain. You wanted to take a deep breath but you felt like your lungs were on fire.

"I'm gonna kill you," you tried and smiled. "I'm gonna kill you both and then I'm gonna kill Caroline and Bonnie and when I'm done with every single person you love in this town, I'll chase down Damon myself, and kill him."

"You won't be able to do that if you're dead," Stefan threatened.

"I don't know where Damon is," you told him. "My answer won't change from the first time you asked nicely because it's the truth. Maybe he got tired of seeing you two love birds together so he took off."

"Maybe we should just ask Klaus," Elena told Stefan. "If he tells us where Damon is, we'll let her go."

"What makes you think he'll tell us the truth if he knows it?" Stefan asked her.

"Klaus doesn't care about a lot of people but he cares about her. And even so, Elijah would do anything to get her back."

"Yeah, he would," you said. "Anything, even kill you two for keeping me here. You made a really bad move, loves. This is how your lives end."

Your threat was followed by Elena's phone ringing.

"It's Caroline," she said before she picked up.

You smiled as you saw the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, love? Did my boyfriend take one of your friends?" you laughed. "It's me or her now," he grinned. "You can't outsmart us. If I die, you'll die along with me."

"He took Bonnie," Elena told Stefan.

You chuckled. "Mix a little threat and a witch and you got yourself a locator spell," you said. "This will be over soon."

Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus drove to the police station where Bonnie had told them Elena and Stefan were keeping you. Under it was a secret prison where Caroline's father had once locked his daughter and tried to cure her vampirism.

Klaus broke the door open and saw you in the middle of the dark room, tied up to a chair, your face burned by vervain.

"Elijah," you breathed out, relieved to see him.

The Original vampire rushed to your sides and freed you, burning himself in the process. Klaus and Rebekah blocked the exit so that Stefan and Elena wouldn't be able to escape.

"And what do you want us to do with them, love?" Klaus asked you.

"Nothing," you answered which Stefan and Elena found weird after you had threatened them multiple times. You smiled when you saw they looked relieved.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked her. He hated that question. He could see she wasn't okay.

"I will be," she nodded. "After I kill them."

You went, vampire speed, behind Elena and trapped her in your arms. Stefan saw your face changed. He was about to make a move but Elijah stopped him.

"Now, love, you should have known better," you grinned.

Before you killed her you wanted her to know a few things.

"Be sure, dear Elena, that I will not stop until Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Damon are dead. And maybe, to make they suffer too, I will kill the sheriff and the mayor so that they see me coming."

"Please, don't," she cried.

"Too late," you said before you dug your teeth into her neck. You heard Stefan scream for you to stop. You drank until she had no more blood left in her and then you let go. Her body fell on the ground as you took a deep breath, finally feeling like yourself again. You licked your bloody mouth with your tongue and grinned at Stefan. Elijah was still holding him.

"Would you get him on his knees for me, baby?" you asked as you took one step towards him. Elijah did as you asked. Stefan looked up at you, knowing perfectly that he was going to die.

"You're a monster," he told you.

You laughed. "Well, you aren't a saint yourself, ripper."

Those were the last words Stefan Salvatore heard before his head was removed from the rest of his body.


End file.
